Rare Happiness
Blink runs away after he causes Alice to lose her patience with him, he then meets a new friend that may change that person forever. Characters *Blink *Rare *Alice (Semi-Antagonist until the end) *Holly *Blue *Pink *Bitchess (Cameo) *Simon (Mentioned) Transcript (Blink was in the kitchen, making cupcakes) Blink: (sings) If they don't taste nice, don't make them thrice! Alice: (Comes out of the bathroom and sees Blink) Blink! What are you doing? (Blink screams in shock and accidentally causes the plate of cupcakes to fly across the kitchen, hitting Alice, some of her paintings and furniture) Blink: Uh-Oh... I made a boo-boo. Alice: (Sighs) It's fine, I'll just clean this up, why don't you go into the living room while I fix this mess. Blink: Okay... (goes into the living room and sits on the sofa) I hope she isn't mad at me. (Alice wipes the cupcakes off her, and around her apartment) Alice: (Sits with Blink) Alright, let's forget about that incident, with a little bit of tickling! (Tickles Blink) Blink: (laughs) O-Okay! But I'm gonna win this time! (jumps onto Alice and tickles her armpits) (Alice get tickled and accidentally knocks Blink to the floor) Alice: Oh my! Are you okay little guy? Blink: OW! (rubs his head) Why did you do that?? Alice: It was an accident, I'm sorry. (Hugs Blink) Blink: It hurts.. (softly cries) Alice: Well, what can I do to make it better? Blink: Maybe a little kiss might help. Alice: (Smirks) You little player. (Kisses Blink's forehead) Blink: (hugs Alice) I feel better now. Alice: Well, things can't get worse right? Blink: I don't want to make any more boo-boos. Alice: Good, so what now? Blink: GAME TIME! (Blink trips on the couch, as he falls, he pulls the curtains off the wall, each landing on furniture destroying it, one of the tables sends a lamp into the air, which hits Alice in the head) Blink: (slowly backs out of the room) Uh-Oh... Alice: (In pain) Okay, I don't even know how that happened! Blink: I'm sorry! I really am! Alice: Well, this can't get any worse. (Blink steps back, accidentally knocking a table over, which lands on a power cable.) Blink: Okay, it was just a table. (The cable suddenly sets on fire) Alice: No, no, no! (Gets a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire) (Sighs of relief) That was close. (Blink, not noticing the fire was out, tries pouring water on the fire, but makes the fire bigger) Blink: NOO- (10 MINUTES LATER) (shows Alice's home completely burned.) Blink: (gulps hard) Bitchess: (calls off-screen) Haha! Tough luck bitch! Alice: My place! (Cries) Blink: I'm sorry Alice... (backs away and is about to walk away) (Alice continues to cry and doesn't notice Blink walking away, Alice calms down, and gets up with an angry look) Alice: (Angry) Blink!! Blink: (gulps) Y- Yes Auntie Alice? Alice: (Angry) Why did you have to do that!? Why did you have to test my boundaries and make me miserable!? What is that all about!!?? Blink: I'm sorry! I get really nervous! I didn't mean to! Alice: (Angry) That's the thing! You don't learn from your mistakes! It keeps getting worse for everyone else around you! Now I know what it feels like to be your father! (Faceplams) Blink: (cries) I'M SORRY! I'll never get in anybody's way EVER AGAIN! (Blink runs away crying louder) Alice: (Yells) Blink! Get back here NOW!! (Blink runs into the distance, as it starts to rain) Alice: Oh man. (Starts to chase after him) (Blink keeps running, losing Alice's sight, it cuts to Rare outside her Mansion getting attention) Rare: (To the cameramen outside) Alright men, thanks for the photos, now go away now. (Closes the curtains) (Blink hides behind Rare's mansion) Rare: (Opens a bottle of purple wine) What's so great about being rich, is that you have the best things in the world. (Pours a glass and drinks it) (Blink looks through Rare's window and notices all the things she has) Blink: (amazed) WOOOOW!! (Rare accidentally spills her glass) Rare: Damn! (Bends over and cleans it up with a dish rag) (Rare cleans up the mess, then yawns in tiredness) Rare: I need to get some sleep. (Gets into bed and goes to sleep) (Blink notices Rare sleeping in her bed, he sneaks past her and notices a toy lion in her closet. He grabs it quietly and starts playing with it. He throws it up and down, while it does, the furry tail on the Lion tickles Rare's feet hanging off the bed) Rare: (Giggles) Stop, that's too sensual. Blink: Phew, that was close... (Blink bumps into a wall, waking Rare up) Rare: (Surprised) Who's there!? (Turns on the light) (Blink quickly hides under her bed before she could see him) Rare: (Suspicious) Somebody is here. (Gets out of bed) Blink: Please don't find me, please don't find me... (Rare hears him) Rare: (Sees Blink's feet) Alright, I got you. (Pulls Blink out underneath the bed) Blink: (screams) Don't hurt me please! (shivers) Rare: (Surprised) Oh, your just a little boy. (Blink opens his eyes still shaking a bit) Rare: (Helps Blink up) So, what are you doing in my home? Blink: Well, I was with my Auntie Alice, she's my babysitter, but I accidentally destroyed her home (quick response) but I didn't mean to do it at all! So she yelled at me and I ran away. If you want me to leave I can... Rare: (Interrupts) Look kid, I'm not going to kick you out, I may be rich and famous, but I understand your a kid. Blink: So what are you going to do with me...? Rare: Well, I'll let you stay here until your babysitter or your parents find you, hopefully. Blink: Okay! (hugs Rare) Rare: (Surprised) Oh my, okay then. (Cuts to Alice looking for Blink) Alice: Shit! This is just so horrible right now, someone has to know where he is!? (Her phone rings) Alice: (On the phone) Hello? Pink: Hi Alice! It's me Pink. Alice: (On the phone) Pink, what's going on? Pink: Oh nothing. I just wanted to check on you two, how is Blink? Is he okay? Alice: (Thinks) What now? (To Pink on the phone) He's doing just fine. Pink: Are you sure? You sound pretty worried. Alice: (On the phone) It's nothing, we just had to leave my place since their was... (Small Pause) ...termites. Pink: What?! Where's Blink?! Let me talk to him! Alice: (On the phone) He's asleep, we're at Simon's place for the night, he's fine. Pink: Okay, I'll call again in a few minutes. (hangs up) Alice: Oh shit, I got to do something quick! (Continues to look for Blink) (Cuts back to Rare's house, as Rare sits on her sofa in a robe and slippers, as she stares at Blink sitting on the ground in front of her) Rare: So? What do you like to do? (Blink crawls to Rare's feet laying on a footrest, where he takes her slippers off) Rare: Hey! (Giggles) Those are expensive! (Blink grabs her feet as Rare is laughing from Blink playing 'This Little Piggy' with her feet) Blink: And this little piggy went, wee wee wee! All the way home! (tickles her feet) Rare: (Laughs) That's so adorable! (Knock at the door, then Holly walks in) Holly: Hey Rare, I came to return your- (notices Rare laughing) Rare? Wow, I've never heard you laugh before. Rare: Oh well... (Suddenly stops laughing) It's nothing, I just find feet and ticking to be funny. Blink: Oh, your not ticklish here? Rare: Well who said that! (Picks up Blink and tickles him on the stomach) Holly: (surprised) Wow Rare, I've NEVER seen you like this. Rare: (Puts Blink down) Well, this child showed up in my room and ran away from his babysitter, so I decided to watch him, and he is the cutest thing ever. Holly: (touched, but still surprised) Awwww! That's so adorable! Blink: (giggles) I think she likes me. Rare: Well of course, why would someone ever want to push you to run away from them? Blink: Auntie Alice would! She pushed me and made me run away! Holly: Wait, Alice said that? Rare: Why that's rude, did you do something? Blink: I accidentally burned down her house... But I would NEVER mean to do it on purpose! Rare: There had to be more. Blink: No, that was it. (shows Alice walking past Rare's mansion) Alice: (Cries) I'll never find Blink, and it's all my fault. (Sits on the sidewalk and continues to cry) Holly: (looks outside and notices Alice) Alice? (goes outside and sits down next to her) Hey, what's wrong? Alice: (Cries) I lost Blink, I got angry at him for burning down my apartment, and he just ran off, now Blue and Pink have no idea that he's gone. Holly: Blink? He's inside Rare's mansion with Rare. Alice: Are you serious right now? Holly: Yes. Take a look! Alice: Okay. (Gets up and Walks into Rare's mansion) (Blink screams and hides behind Rare) Rare: What is it little guy? Blink: It's her! Alice! The lady that yelled at me! Alice: Blink, I've come to apologize, I didn't mean that. Rare: (To Alice) Leave the boy alone, he deserves better than you. Blink: (continues to hide) Leave me alone! Alice: Come on Blink, your parents are worried sick about you, do you really want to stay with this snobby, rude woman? Blink: Snobby? Rude? (looks at Rare) Is that true?! Rare: (Sighs) Yes, but ever since you came into my life, I've felt so wonderful and much more appreciative for others, because of you. Blink: (gasps) Really...? Holly: Rare... Rare: Look, it's true, it's all true! Blink: (hugs Rare) I wuv you. Rare: (Begins to tear up) I love you too. Holly: Wow, this is the new Rare. (Blink looks up at Alice) Alice: Please Blink, your parents are waiting to see you. (Blink runs up and hugs Alice) Blink: I'm sorry! Alice: I'm sorry Blink, everything, it's been horrible. (Holly watches with a smile on her face) Blink: Rare? (walks up to Rare) I have a question for you. Rare: What Blink? Blink: Do you want to be one of my... (close-up on his face) Babysitters? Rare: (Surprised) Oh my! Well, I don't know what your parents would think of that. (Cuts to Blue and Pink) Blue and Pink: NO! Blink: Awww! But she's been so nice to me! Alice: Blue, Pink, I know you two have a history with Rare, after that, you know what incident, but Rare deep down has a heart when she's around your son. Blue: Really? Pink: Are you being serious on this, Alice? Alice: If I was lying, then Blink would have wanted to leave Rare's right away. (Blue and Pink look at Rare with raised eyebrows) Blue: Hmm... Blink: Please? Pink: (smiles) Our answer is yes. Rare: (Sighs of Relief) Oh thank you, your son will get so much attention with his adorable little face. Blue: Uhh, maybe not try and do that Rare. The End Trivia *Rare is now Blink's fourth babysitter. *One of the first, and rare 'no pun intended' times, that Rare actually has a heart. What do you think about Rare Happiness? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad(2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Episodes